Battle Network Heroes
by Gardian X
Summary: Takes place during the Events of BN 2.'As long as he doesn’t try anything he will be fine' '...I’m a prisoner and if I attempt an escape my Navi would be in danger' '...a racket...would endanger him even more' 'Gospel has already won this war…'
1. Prologue

NOTES: I AM USING THE ENGLISH NAMES, NO BLUES ENZAN, NETTO, ETC. I WILL TAKE PARTS FROM BOTH THE GAMES AND THE SHOW. (NT WARRIOR) GOSPEL IS STILL GOSPEL BUT I WILL USE THE 'KID GRAVE' NAME SINCE THE LEADER OF GOSPEL ISN'T IDENTIFIED UNTIL THE VERY END OF THE GAME AND... WELL YOU WILL SEE WHY HIS NAME IS NEEDED.

NOTE 2: THE NAME IS STILL UP IN THE AIR. YOU HAVE A GOOD NAME IDEA FOR THE STORY? SEND IT TO ME AND I MIGHT JUST USE IT! IF I DO I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR NAMING IT TOO.

ALSO, CAPCOM OWNS MEGA MAN BATTLE NETWORK, NOT ME...

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Prologue 

20XX A.D. PET's and Navi's 

_In the year 20XX A.D. the Internet has grown leaps and bounds. Almost everyone has their own PET (PErsonal Terminal). In each PET is a Net Navi that aids the owner. A Navi can also destroy viruses and fight other Navi's. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Attn: Blaze Templar. _

_Lan Hikari is a famous hero. Although he just exited fifth grade he destroyed the organization WWW. (World Three.) _

_Lan Hikari currently lives in ACDC. Even though he is almost invincible when it comes to net battling he still has weaknesses. Gospel will not make the same mistakes that World Three did…_

_Blaze you are hereby ordered to find the weaknesses of Lan. As our number one operator you are to delete Mega Man.Exe As soon as possible. Do not fail in this critical mission. Already Quick Man, and Air Man have been deleted. _

_Begin Mission; _

_'Kid Grave'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow that was tiring. Why in the world has Gospel suddenly appeared?" Lan asked Mega Man. 

"I dunno, but I do know that we can't let our guard down- Hey, you have an incoming E-Mail. It's from Dad." Mega Man told him while Lan's PET beeped at him. 

"Go ahead and read it Mega Man." Lan told him.

"Let's see…It says that Gospel is planning an attack on the Metroline! Dad says to stay out of it and that the Officials should be able to handle it." 

"Did he really think that I wouldn't try to help?" Lan asked dryly as he skated over to the station. 

"I think he was hoping you would." Mega Man replied. 

"Well, did the letter say when the attack would commence?" Lan asked.

Mega Man nodded from his PET.

"Yeah, and it even tells us where the attack is going to take place. It is an attack on a train that's coming here to ACDC! Wait… I just got a message from Chaud. It says that the attack is being executed to get rid of an operator and Navi that refused to join Gospel."

"That's underhanded." Lan grumbled as he rolled into the station. 

"It also says that the operator is…Blaze Templar…? Ever heard of him?" Mega Man asked. 

"No, but if Gospel wants to get rid of him then it means that he must be talented." Lan guessed. 

"Probably. Ready Lan? Jack me in." Mega Man told him.

"Sure thing. Jack in! Mega Man! Execute!" Lan jacked his friend into the system. 

When Mega Man arrived he saw a dark red Navi holding a small switch.

"Take a step closer and I'll derail this train Mega Man." The Navi shouted. 

"We won't be intimidated by you!" Lan shouted and then continued. 

"Mega Man Battle Routine Set!" 

"Execute!" Mega Man finished the statement as he aimed his Mega Buster at the Navi.

"You really think you can defeat Detonator Man?" The large red Navi roared. 

Lan quickly sent an Aqua Sword to Mega Man. 

Detonator Man had black shades like Proto Man did but Detonator Man had rounded grooves all over his body. 

"Mass Detonation!" The Navi roared and countless grenades shot from the grooves. 

To counter the situation Mega Man found himself in Lan sent Mega Man an Invis chip to protect him from the damage. 

"Now Mega Man!" Lan shouted. 

While the grenades were exploding Mega Man rushed up to Detonator Man and slashed with the Aqua Sword. 

"Arrgh!" Detonator Man crumbled forward. 

"You idiot Detonator Man! You know you aren't designed to take hits! You need to move out of the way you idiot! Arrgh! Gospel will have my hide! Detonator Man log out!" A male voice ground out in frustration. 

"I'll get you next time we meet Mega Man!" Detonator Man growled, pressed the switch in his hand and logged out. 

"The fight was easy but the train…" Mega Man said in concern.

"You don't have to worry about the train Mega Man." A serious voice said from behind him.

"Proto Man?" Mega Man turned and saw his rival.

"I deactivated the bomb. I was going to take out that Navi right after that but you beat me to it." 

"Good to hear that the train is safe." Lan sighed. 

"Speaking of which it should be arriving here in a moment." Chaud from behind Lan.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that!" Lan twirled to face Chaud. 

"Whatever, Proto Man log out, and Lan you might want to do the same." Chaud said. 

"Yeah, Mega Man log out." 

Moments later the train arrived and they saw an extremely nervous looking passenger exit.

He was tall. Lan guessed that he was almost six foot. The individual had piercing blue eyes, brown hair, and wore nondescript clothing.

Chaud approached him instantly. 

"Are you Blaze Templar?" Chaud asked. 

He looked nervous.

"Are you part of Gospel? If you are I won't join you!" he replied in a furious whisper. 

"No, I am an official and if you are Blaze then it is good to see that you made it here safely." 

"Oh in that case it's good to meet you. Yes, I am Blaze Templar. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Chaud. Do you have any plans on where you are going to stay? If you don't I can arrange a place here in ACDC for you." 

"I was just going to stay at the hotel for a few days but if they know I'm here now then... I can't go to the place I made reservations…" 

"Let me see if I can find some household that would be willing to shelter you."

"Thank you." Blaze smiled gratefully as Chaud walked away.

A few minutes later Chaud approached them again.

"I found a residence. The Hikari's are willing to shelter you for a while, that is if Lan doesn't have any complaints." 

"I don't have any objections." Lan replied. 

Blaze looked uncomfortable accepting this but he muttered a quiet 'thanks' and followed Lan to where he would reside for some time.

GOOD IDEA? BAD IDEA? I DIDN'T KNOW HOW I WANTED TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO SO I DID THIS JUST TO GIVE ME VARIETY. 

IF YOU LIKE TELL ME. IF YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST STICK TO THE MAIN PROJECT LET ME KNOW!

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	2. Chapter 1

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 1

Paladin Man

"Do you net battle?" Lan asked as they made their way to his home.

"Not really but I am capable of battling." 

"Great! You should net battle me and my friends sometime!" Lan said excitedly. 

"Sure." 

"After you drop off your stuff we could go and find my friends." 

"That's fine." Blaze replied. 

"Let's go then!" Lan said with energy.

After they had dropped off Blaze's bag they went looking for Lan's friends.

"Where do you usually net battle?" Blaze asked.

"At Yai's place. She's got the best net battle arena." Lan replied as he knocked on the door of Mayl's home.

"Who is it?" Mayl called. 

"It's me Lan! There's someone I'd like you to meet." Lan replied.

The door opened and the red headed Mayl smiled at Lan.

"Is this who you wanted me to meet?" She asked.

Lan nodded. 

"Yeah, plus he can net battle so I thought-" Lan started.

Mayl interrupted with a smirk.

"-So naturally you want to battle him. Plus you felt that we might like the chance too."

Lan nodded sheepishly.

"Sure, if he's up to it I'll be willing to battle. What about you Roll?" 

"I'm always ready." Roll replied from her PET. 

After they had wondered around ACDC and gathered up Lan's friends they went to Yai's secret base.

"Well, lets see what you've got!" Dex challenged.

"Sure thing." Blaze smiled for the first time. 

"Jack in! Guts Man! Execute!" 

"Jack in, Paladin Man, Execute." Blaze said calmly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paladin Man looked around. The arena was fairly large and it was covered with a large dome. Paladin Man gripped the large sword in his right hand and adjusted his silver shield. After he did so he clamped down his visor. 

"Guts Man will win!" The odd Navi shouted. 

"Let the best Navi win." Paladin Man saluted with his large sword.

Without preamble Blaze sent Paladin man a Variable Sword Battlechip. Blaze tapped a couple of buttons on the PET and suddenly Paladin Man teleported and struck Guts Man chest with the Variable Sword. 

Guts Man Stumbled.

"Guts Man! Here take a Guts Hammer Battlechip!" Dex shouted. 

"Too bad but I can read you like your in slow motion." Blaze replied as he downloaded a shadow 1 battle chip.

The shockwave passed by Paladin Man without harming him.

"No way!" Dex shouted in surprise.

"Show him what else the Shadow Chip does." Blaze ordered.

"Yes Sir." Paladin Man teleported next to Guts Man and struck him with another sword attack. 

"How did he do that?" Dex asked in shock.

"It pays to know what each chip does." Blaze replied. 

After he spoke he downloaded three different sword chips. 

"I wonder how well you can handle getting hit by a program advance?" Blaze wondered idly.

A massive blue and purple blade extended from the heavily armored Paladin Man sword and he struck Guts Man with the devastating attack. 

Guts Man logged out after the attack.

"He defeated Guts Man like that?" Dex asked in shock. 

"He has strength but he is too easily read. The best way to destroy a boulder is not by bashing on it with a sludge hammer but by drilling a hole into it and sticking in a little bit of dynamite." 

"Alright! My turn! Roll, Jack in Execute!" 

"A girl Navi?" Blaze looked at Roll with some surprise. 

"I cannot fight her; Chivalry says I must not attack a woman." Paladin Man sighed. 

"This might help me in case I was attacked out in the regular net or something." Roll reasoned with him.

"Relax Paladin Man, it will be fine." Blaze told him.

"Are these your orders?" Paladin Man asked. 

"Yes. Battle routine set…"

"Execute." Paladin Man finished. 

Roll fired off an arrow from her bow. However Blaze sent a battlechip and the damage rebounded towards Roll. She barely rolled out of the path of the shockwave in time.

"What was that?" Mayl asked. 

"A simple guard battlechip." Blaze replied. 

"A level one chip?" Lan asked in shock. 

"Yeah, they are pretty effective." Blaze said.

"Roll use Hurt Flash!" Mayl ordered. 

Blaze simply smiled.

"Paladin Man, you know what to do."

When Roll neared to strike him Paladin Man deflected her attacks with his shield and countered with his large sword. 

"He's good Mayl." Roll panted as she dodged another strike from Paladin Man's silver sword. 

Mayl downloaded a battlechip to Roll. The area grab battlechip made Paladin Man tumble because of the ground being ripped from under him. 

Mayl followed with another battlechip and the trident battle chip shot towards the downed Paladin Man. 

"Impressive…" Blaze murmured as he downloaded another battlechip. 

Paladin Man was suddenly coated with a rocky coat. 

"Hard Body is such a useful chip." Blaze replied to Mayl's shocked face. 

The trident smashed into Paladin Man but while it did so Paladin Man stood. 

"That is the first time I have ever been tripped, you have my respect, miss." Paladin Man bowed for a second. 

"It has been fun but I think we should wrap things up here Paladin Man." Blaze added. 

"Yes sir." 

Blaze downloaded three different chips to Paladin Man. 

"Zeta Cannon?" Lan said in a shocked voice.

"Indeed, another Program Advance." Blaze replied.

The cannon fired a massive barrage at Roll.

After the attack ended they found Roll in her PET.

"Wow, that is what I call an attack." Roll said tiredly.

"Are you alright miss?" Paladin Man asked in concern. 

"Yeah, just really worn out now." Roll yawned. 

"I am glad you didn't come to harm." Paladin Man said in relief. 

"My turn! Mega Man! Jack in! Execute!" Lan said in excitement. 

"Is he ever calm?" Blaze asked the little girl next to him.

Yai shook her head.

"Never." Yai replied. 

"Hi, I'm Mega Man, nice to meet you." Mega Man extended his hand. 

Paladin Man looked at him for a second before he stabbed his sword into the ground and shook the proffered hand. 

"Let the best Navi win." Paladin Man said as he pulled his sword out of the ground. 

Lan downloaded a wide sword and long sword. The long sword attached to Mega Man's left arm while the wide attached to his right. 

"Interesting, double wielding. Perhaps this will even the odds."

A pole appeared and meteors began to slam into the field. 

"One, Two, Three…" Yai was counting how many were striking towards Lan.  
"There are fifteen meteors." Blaze replied. 

Mega Man finally was struck by the eighth meteor and was pounded by the rest of them. 

Lan hurriedly downloaded another battlechip to Mega Man. Mega Man dashed towards Paladin Man with his two swords. The air shoes were allowing him to dash towards Paladin Man at high speeds. 

Blaze waited for Mega Man to draw near before he downloaded an Anti Sword Battlechip. 

Mega Man's two blades Struck at Paladin Man only for them to be negated and Mega Man was struck by Paladin Man's own sword. 

"We need to find a way to surprise him Lan! I can't beat him in a head on fight." 

"Right. I know what to do!" Lan said in realization.

Lan downloaded a battlechip to Mega Man and a spreader appeared. 

"Interesting… Long range tactics." Blaze replied unconcernedly.

Mega Man fired off the shots only for them to smash into Paladin Man's large shield. 

"Too bad, but Paladin Man's shield is more than a match for those puny attacks." Blaze said. 

"Lan, things are looking really bad here!" 

"I know that. We will have to try it. Program Advance!" Lan downloaded three different chips to Mega Man.

"Zeta Cannon 3?" Blaze looked on with shock.

Blaze looked at the chips he still had, all of them were useless against that kind of firepower.

"I'll send you something to lessen the blow Paladin Man." Blaze quickly sent a rock cube and placed it in front of Paladin Man.

"Thank you." Paladin Man braced himself. 

The volley of devastating shot demolished the rock and severely damaged Paladin Man. 

"Not bad at all Lan. Still I have one extra trick up my sleeve." Blaze downloaded two chips.  
Suddenly a rat appeared on the ground.

"A Fire Rat?" Yai asked.

Suddenly Paladin Man's sword was replaced with a fire sword and he tapped the fuse to the fire rat. Almost instantly the rat dashed up to Mega Man and the hit forced Mega Man to nearly log out.

"Whew, do you have any energy left?" Mega Man panted.

"Not much." Paladin Man replied. 

"Me either." Mega Man admitted.

"Should we call this a draw and fight another time?" Paladin Man asked him.

Mega Man nodded.

"I think we should." Mega Man agreed. 

"Well Lan?" Blaze asked. 

"Yeah, I don't want to risk deleting either Navi." 

"Very well we have a draw." Blaze nodded. 

"Wow, he almost beat Mega Man!" Dex said in shock.

"If we had to battle to the death or something though I wouldn't want to wager any money." Blaze added thoughtfully.

WELL, DO YOU THINK IT IS WORTH READING? IF NOT I'LL QUIT AND GET RID OF IT BUT, IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH IT LET ME KNOW! 


	3. Chapter 2

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 2

A Chance Meeting

The days passed with Blaze mostly staying in his room. Lan would come and drag him around from time to time but mostly Blaze upgraded Paladin Man, and made Zenny which he would use to pay for his share of the food. There was no reason to make the Hikari's suspect him after all. He made money as a 'Virus Hunter'. 

A virus hunter would destroy viruses…For a price. Usually it was Zenny but Blaze would also accept Battlechips from time to time. 

"We've been at this almost all day Paladin Man, I'm going to get some fresh air and find out about the town." Blaze said near five thirty that night. 

"As you wish sir. However, could I wander the net, and maybe find something that will aid us?" 

"Not a bad idea. Just, watch out for strange Navis and if things get dicey jack out. I do not want you deleted." 

"As you wish." Paladin Man bowed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Paladin Man wondered the net. His operator had been acting strange for almost two months now. After he had left to 'clear his head' he had disappeared for almost two days, when he had come back he had imperceptibly changed. Paladin Man had no idea what had happened but when Blaze told him that Gospel was after them and they needed to leave Paladin Man was baffled. Gospel had never contacted them through the net and it was unlikely that they would do so by person. They were a net mafia after all. Still, he trusted Blaze. Sure, they had fought Gospel Navis a few times but it was only when they were in the area. Blaze didn't go chase after problems. 

Plus he had caught Blaze doing strange things from time to time. Sometimes Paladin Man wondered if Blaze had gotten another Navi. But, Blaze had promised that he and Paladin Man would be a team forever and Paladin Man would follow his Net Op. He had sworn an oath long ago to help Blaze for as long as he existed. 

Suddenly, He saw the blue navi Mega Man. 

"Greetings Mega Man." Paladin Man waved. 

"Hey Paladin Man. It's good to see you again." Mega Man approached him and they shook hands. 

Mega Man looked at his left arm curiously. 

"Wondering where my shield is? When I'm not using it I just strap it to my back." Paladin Man turned slightly so he could see the shield. 

"Oh, what are you doing anyways?" Mega Man asked. 

Paladin Man shook his head. 

"Just looking around, maybe find a Battlechip that can come in handy." 

"Man, you and your operator seem to do nothing but work." Lan said. 

"It didn't used to be that way. I don't know what's gotten into Blaze. He's been acting strange for about two months now. It's been hard to be fully in sync with him since then too. It's almost as if he's hiding something…" 

"I'm sorry Paladin Man. Can we help?" Mega Man asked. 

"I don't know. But I'm getting worried." Paladin Man admitted. 

"I'll try to help." Mega Man promised. 

"Thank you Mega Man." Paladin Man bowed slightly. 

"Say, what does Blaze like to do anyways?" Lan asked as Mega Man and Paladin Man walked towards a Net shop. 

"Two months ago I would have said netbattling. But, now…I have no idea what he enjoys…" 

"But didn't he say he just netbattled from time to time?" Lan asked.

"Yes he did. We used to be the champions of our town. No one that lived there would challenge us with any hopes of winning. We were an awesome duo. But things have changed…" 

"Maybe he's just been worried about Gospel chasing him down?" Mega Man suggested.

Paladin Man shook his head. 

"Hardly, sure he is cautious but he never backed down from a fight." Paladin Man replied. 

"Hello, can I help you?" The normal navi asked Paladin Man and Mega Man.

"Yes, I wanted to look at your Battlechips." Paladin Man replied. 

"We have all sorts of chips; however we pride ourselves when it comes to our elemental chips." 

Paladin Man looked through the selection for a while before a chip seemed to call to him. 

"What is this?" Paladin Man asked. 

"Oh this? This is a fire elemental chip. I believe it is called Death Phoenix. I don't really know what it is because I obtained this chip when the last chip shop closed." 

"How much for it?" Paladin Man asked. 

"I've never been able to sell it and I've had it for almost five years. You can have it." 

"But that isn't conducive to business."

"In this case it is. Whenever they figure out that it's called Death Phoenix they leave my shop. So in a sense you're helping me by taking it. Good Riddance." The Navi handed him the Death Phoenix chip.

"Thank you sir." Paladin Man bowed. 

"Was there anything else?" 

"Yes, I would like these three Katana chips as well." 

"Very good. That will be four thousand Zenny." 

Paladin Man gave him the money and accepted the chips. 

"It was nice doing business with you." The owner thanked him.

"Thank you as well."

"Paladin Man? You done shopping?" Blaze asked. 

"Yes Sir." 

"Then jack out, it's getting late and I think you need a recharge."

"As you wish. Farewell Mega Man." Paladin Man bowed and jacked out. 

"So what did you find?" Blaze asked him. 

"I got three Katana chips for four thousand Zenny and a Death Phoenix for free." 

Blaze's eyes widened. 

"Did you say Death Phoenix?" Blaze asked. 

"Yes, is there something wrong?" 

"No, instead it's far better than any other chip we have acquired yet. You got a Giga Class Battlechip Paladin Man! It has a rarity rating of Five too!" 

Paladin Man's eyes widened. 

"I did well then Sir?" Paladin Man asked.

"You did very well Paladin Man. Thank you for finding such a rare chip." 

"You are welcome sir."


	4. Chapter 3

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 3

The Hidden Truth. 

"Paladin Man, why don't you take a rest?" Blaze suggested. 

"Sir?" Paladin Man looked at him in confusion. 

"You need to recharge sometimes Paladin Man." Blaze replied simply. 

Paladin Man nodded slightly. 

"Very well Sir." The PET's screen dimmed and Paladin Man rested. 

As soon as Blaze was certain that his Navi was asleep he opened his bag and pulled out another PET. 

"Detonator Man, good acting. Anyways, I need to know if I have any new orders." 

Detonator Man shook his head. 

"No you don't Blaze. But, Kid Grave wants to know your progress."

"Send him an email that says that I've infiltrated their group and after they get used to me living here I'll start to ask questions. By then I'll have gained enough trust to easily learn what makes those two so powerful."

"I see. It looks like you are making excellent progress. Too bad you have to use that pathetic Navi though." 

"Don't you dare insult Paladin Man! He has more power than you could ever hope to even imagine." 

"Sorry Operative Blaze. It is merely a biased opinion that made me speak against him."

"Don't do it again or I'll have to find another Navi to communicate with Gospel." 

"I understand; a thousand apologies Operative Blaze." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I'm bored!" Lan sighed as he looked out at the darkened streets. 

"Maybe you can get Blaze and Paladin Man to join us tomorrow." Mega Man suggested from his PET. 

Lan smiled. 

"Wanting to crack this case on why he's making Paladin Man worried?" 

Mega Man nodded. 

"Well, everyone wanted to get together at the park tomorrow afternoon so I'll just bring Blaze along." Lan replied. 

"Good idea Lan. Hey, what do you plan to do tonight anyways?"  
"Get some sleep for tomorrow I guess." 

Mega Man looked gobsmacked. 

"Hey!" Lan protested.

"You go to bed early?" Mega Man asked in a shocked voice. 

Lan grumbled and got into bed without replying. 

"Something is weird…" Mega Man muttered as he looked at his net op. 

The next morning Lan awoke before ten thirty. 

"Wow, going to bed earlier must have paid off." Mega Man noted. 

"Yeah, I feel great!" Lan said happily.

"Then should we get going?" Mega Man asked. 

"Yeah, Lets get Blaze and enjoy today."  
Lan grabbed his PET and rushed out of the room. Lan found Blaze at his computer with Paladin Man on a Virus Hunter Mission. 

"Hey, you almost done?" Lan asked. 

"No, there are a lot more viruses than I was expecting." Blaze replied. 

"Would you like some help?" Lan asked. 

"I'll be fine." Blaze replied. 

Lan sighed.

"I'll wait outside your room then."  
"Thanks." Blaze replied. 

"Sir, perhaps you should use the new chip?" Paladin Man suggested as he dodged the electrical current of an electric virus. 

"I agree. I'm sending the data now." Blaze 

The net rumbled and suddenly part of the net shattered and a dark phoenix arose. 

It let out a terrifying cry before fire arose from the ground. The fire balls shot all over the place and ripped through countless viruses. A second later a replica of Paladin Man appeared and swung a massive blade destroyed the remaining viruses.

"Wow, this chip is indeed amazing."

"I'm proud of you Paladin Man. You had enough strength to control the Death Phoenix." Blaze told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Those who know what the Death Phoenix is recognize the fact that if the Navi doesn't have enough strength the Death Phoenix will turn on them and destroy the one who summoned it. So they wouldn't take it because they felt that it was too powerful for them to control. Just imagine if that Phoenix had attacked you." 

Paladin Man shuddered.

"I would have been hard pressed to survive." Paladin Man admitted. 

"I know, but you have enough strength in your spirit to control the Death Phoenix Battlechip. Well done I knew you could."

"Thank you sir for your praise." Paladin Man bowed before collecting the reward of eight thousand Zenny.

After he gained the money he jacked out.

"Lan wants to see me huh?" Blaze murmured as he opened the door.

"Blaze! You've been cooped up in this room too long; you need to enjoy life some!"

"…Fine." 

"Great! Follow me!" Lan went downstairs quickly with Blaze behind him. 

A few minutes later Blaze saw Dex, Mayl, and Yai, chattering.

"Hey! We're here!" Lan called to them. 

"Today's the day Guts Man and I defeat you Lan!" Dex shouted.

"Bring it on!" Lan retorted. 

"Jack in! Guts Man! Execute!" Dex shouted and jacked into the rabbit statue in the middle of the park. 

"Jack in! Mega Man! Execute!" Lan said as he jacked into the same statue. 

"Do they always battle?" Blaze asked curiously.

Mayl sighed as she fondly nodded her head.

Blaze recognized the look. 

"So how long?" Blaze asked. 

"Huh?" Mayl looked at him in confusion.

"Just because Lan doesn't figure it out doesn't mean I can't." 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mayl replied. 

"How long have you liked him?" Blaze asked. 

Mayl blushed.

"A while." She whispered. 

"I see. Don't worry, I won't tell Lan." 

"Thanks." She whispered again. 

"Aww man! Not again!" Dex moaned as Guts Man logged out.

"That's four hundred and twenty two consecutive wins against Guts Man." Yai's Navi announced. 

"Hey! I'll defeat Blaze!" Dex looked at Blaze with a fierce gleam in his eye. 

"A netbattle huh? Very well, I accept." 

Blaze walked over to the statue and jacked Paladin Man in.

THIS IS GETTING FUN...

BY THE WAY RandyPandy, IS THIS A GOOD EXPLANATION? 

I HOPE I DID THAT OK...

ANYWAYS, UNTIL NEXT TIME!

SINCERELY GARDIAN X


	5. Chapter 4

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 4

Battling Dex Round 2

"Ready to lose?" Dex demanded as Blaze approached.

Blaze ignored him and jacked Paladin Man into the statue.

"I'll win Guts!" Guts Man roared and struck with his massive fist.

The much smaller Paladin Man simply blocked the fist attack with his shield as he drew his sword.

"Let's give them a bit of a chance Paladin Man." Blaze smirked.

"Not sending Battlechips then?" Paladin Man surmised.

"Exactly." Blaze nodded his head.

"Huh?" Dex looked confused and then angry.

"I'll show you Guts Punch Battlechip in!" Dex roared.

"Go ahead Paladin Man."

Paladin Man dodged the fist and delivered an overhand blow to Guts Man's head, forcing him to log out.

"No way!" Dex moaned.

"I already told you that I can read you like you're in slow motion. Paladin Man can read you easily too." Blaze replied.

"You have much to learn Guts Man." Paladin Man added.

Guts Man ignored Paladin Man.

"Wow, that was under twenty seconds!" Yai said.

"Most impressive sir knight." Glide said from his PET.

"Thank you Glide." Paladin Man said.

Lan looked at Blaze.

"Feel up to finding out who's better?" Lan asked.

"Paladin Man?"  
"I am always ready to battle sir." Paladin Man told Blaze.

"Alright then."

"Jack In! Mega Man! Execute!"

Mega Man approached the silver armored Navi and readied himself.

"Paladin Man battle routine set."

"Execute."

Blaze sent a battlechip and Paladin Man was able to dash towards Mega Man from the effects of the airshoes.

"Air shoes huh?" Lan said and sent a battlechip to Mega Man.

"Don't attack with your sword. It's an anti sword." Blaze ordered as he downloaded another chip.

A cannon appeared on Paladin Man's right arm. He quickly swiveled it towards Mega Man and fired off a shot.

Mega Man ducked under the shot and Paladin Man received another chip. He slammed his sword into the ground and the entire arena crumbled.

"Perfect." Blaze smirked and sent a snake battlechip to Paladin Man.

Serpents crawled out of the destroyed areas and dashed towards Mega Man.

"Snake?" Lan's eyes widened and sent a chip.

Mega Man turned invisible for a second; just long enough to not be hit by the countless snakes. After that Lan sent a repair chip and the arena was repaired.

"Tactically that was a foolish move." Blaze smirked as he sent two chips.

A fire rat appeared and Paladin Man's sword was engulfed in flames.

"Lan! He's going to use the fire rat on me again!" Mega Man shouted.

"I know!" Lan downloaded an invis chip.

Paladin Man waited patiently for Mega Man to reappear.

As soon as he did Paladin Man tapped the fuse to the fire rat and Blaze sent an air shoes Battlechip to Paladin Man a few milliseconds later. The fire rat plowed into Mega Man and Paladin Man followed the attack with a fire sword to Mega Man's chest.

"Arrgh!" Mega Man cried in agony.

"Mega Man!" Lan shouted worriedly.

Mega Man crashed to the ground and after a long moment he stood.

"Not bad Paladin Man." Mega Man gasped as he aimed his Mega Buster at him.

"Thank you Mega Man." Paladin Man replied as he pointed his sword at Mega Man.

Lan downloaded three chips in succession to Mega Man.

A massive blade appeared and before Blaze or Paladin Man could react Paladin Man was hit by the LifeSword program advance.

Paladin Man slowly got up as Lan downloaded three more chips to Mega Man. This time Blaze responded quickly and sent an invis chip to Paladin Man.

"Program Advance! Zeta Cannon 3!" Lan shouted and the shot barrage fired.

Paladin Man panted as he regained his breath from the LifeSword attack.

After the barrage ended Blaze sent an anti damage chip to Paladin Man.

"Now Paladin Man!"

Paladin Man rushed forward, deflected the shots from Mega Man's Mega Buster with his shield and struck him with the silver sword. Mega Man tumbled and chucked a mini bomb at Paladin Man. The explosion would have caused damage to Paladin Man if it was not for the Anti Damage that sent a shrunken at Mega Man. Mega Man collapsed and while on the ground Lan sent a hi cannon to Mega Man.

Mega Man fired off the shot and it smashed into the stomach of Paladin Man. Paladin Man grunted and fell to his knees.

"It looks like anther draw." Paladin Man whispered.

Mega Man nodded in exhaustion.

"Current record between Mega Man and Paladin Man: 0 Wins, 0 Losses, and Two Ties." Glide announced as the exhausted Navi's jacked out.

"How are you two so powerful?" Blaze asked curiously.

Lan just grinned.

THINGS WILL START PICKING UP SOON. AFTER ALL GOSPEL ISN'T JUST LYING AROUND...

GARDIAN X


	6. Chapter 5

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 5

Gospel Strikes

"Operative Blaze, I'm getting impatient." The leader of Gospel growled as they communicated through Detonator Man's PET.

"I have an idea, however…"

"What is it?" Kid Grave looked interested.

"It will mean that Detonator Man might be deleted." Blaze replied.

"Whatever it takes; just get rid of Lan or Mega Man; preferably both."

"As you wish." Blaze replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lan! ACDC's Net Square is under attack! It's Detonator Man!" Mega Man called to him.

"Right let's stop them! Jack in! Mega Man! Execute!" Lan shouted.

As soon as he was on the net Mega Man rushed into the Square. The red hovering Navi had a number of prisoners including one that made Mega Man's chest tighten.

"Roll!" Mega Man shouted as he ran forward.

Detonator Man turned and faced Mega Man. The shaded Navi had a smirk on his face.

"We meet again. Tell me, what's more important to you."

"Huh?" Mega Man was baffled.

"This pink Navi you call Roll or the people in the train station. What do you care more about? You back off and Roll dies, you take any action and the people on the train die. It's your choice." Detonator Man smirked.

"You monster…" Mega Man whispered.

"Now, now I'm just doing Gospel's bidding. You made it possible for Blaze Templar to escape. That irritated us more than anything else. Air Man and Quick Man were weaklings that we needed to get rid of anyways." Detonator Man's smirk grew.

"Mega Man…This is…" Lan whispered.

"I…I know…What should I do?" Mega Man asked.

"Mega Man, forget about me! Save everyone and defeat Detonator Man later!" Roll shouted to him.

"I can't do that. I have to save everyone!"

Detonator Man's smirk grew.

"If you can defeat me in three minutes the Detonation Device will short circuit and you will be able to save everyone like you want. Your three minutes starts…now." Detonator Man clicked a small button on his right shoulder.

"Mega Man Battle Routine Set!"

"Execute!" Mega Man shouted as he rushed towards Detonator Man firing his Mega Buster.

Suddenly thousands of Explosives shot away from Detonator Man and toward Mega Man.

"Rock Cube!" Lan shouted and a cube appeared in front of Mega Man.

The explosives hit the cube, fell to the ground and exploded harmlessly.

"Bubbler!" Lan shouted and Mega Man fired off an aqua blast from his buster.

The water struck Detonator Man and when he broke free from the water Detonator Man was frowning.

"That was interesting. Try this!" Explosives arose around Mega Man.

"Step Sword!" Lan shouted and Mega Man was teleported Next to the red Navi. As soon as he teleported Mega Man struck with the sword.

"This isn't over!" Detonator Man roared and vanished.

"Illusion Detonator!" Boy Bombs appeared all over.

"Oh no!" Roll gasped as she was surrounded by the bombs.

Mega Man's eyes widened when he saw her surrounded by the bombs. Without really thinking about it he ran over to her and jumped on top of her. He would be a Navi body shield for her. Mega Man realized that several of the bombs were merely illusions however the ones next to Roll apparently weren't. Mega Man felt the flames slam into his armor. If he was a lesser Navi he would have been deleted.

"Mega Man!" Lan cried.

"I…I'm alright." Mega Man gasped as he hobbled to his feet.

"Only one more hit and I've won." Detonator Man laughed as he floated next to Mega Man.

"Anti Damage!" Lan shouted and downloaded the chip.

"Too bad, I'm too fast for that ninja star." A cannon appeared on Detonator Man's arm and it fired. The anti damage chip absorbed the damage and created a shruiken. As Detonator Man had predicted he had been too fast to be hit. A second later Detonator Man's fist smashed into Mega Man's face. It lifted the blue Navi off of his feet and it sent him flying. When he landed he was on his back and Detonator Man had a lit black bomb in his right hand.

"It's over Mega Man." The Navi chucked the bomb towards Mega Man's chest.

"Not on my watch!" Guts Man's fist shot out of nowhere and smashed into the bomb. The explosive was sent flying; right into Detonator Man's face.

Mega Man weakly turned his head and saw Guts Man behind him.

"Thanks…I owe you one." Mega Man gasped in pain.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter how many allies you have, I'll still win."

"Too bad for you fiend, but I am going to aid Mega Man as well."

"Wha…? Impossible! Paladin Man?" Detonator Man's face turned slightly pale.

"Indeed. Blaze allowed me to stay connected to the Net and I heard the commotion."

Detonator Man jacked out suddenly.

"Hmm… Why was he so shocked to see me?" The silver Navi asked as he helped Mega Man up.

"I dunno. Hey, thanks you two for coming if you hadn't I would have been in trouble."

Paladin Man lifted his visor and gave him a faint smile.

"It's what I do; help friends."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome Sir Mega Man."

Mega Man's eyes widened.

"You might not have a rank of Knighthood, but your heart is as much a knight as mine. It is an honor to have met you."

Mega Man rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What about Guts Man?" Guts Man asked.

"You are loyal to your friends and that is knightly however, a knight never seeks glory. You are on the right path though." Paladin Man replied.

"Maybe you should have been Knight Man instead." Roll said as she limped over to them.

"Nay, Princess Pride's Navi is Knight Man. Furthermore I am a Paladin."

"Roll, are you okay?" Mega Man said concernedly.

"Thanks to you." Roll blushed.

Mega Man approached Roll.

"Anytime Roll. I might have not won this match but I'll always be there to help you." Mega Man promised.

Roll's blush grew.

"Take care of her Mega Man." Paladin Man said as he grabbed Guts Man's shoulder and dragged him off.

"But…Guts…" Guts Man started to object.

"Give them some time alone." Paladin Man's voice said as they left.

Mega Man turned to Roll.

"Do you know what he meant?" Mega Man asked honestly.

Roll's blush grew.

"Did I say something wrong? Oh…Oops…" Mega Man realized that Paladin Man meant that he thought that the two of them were together.  
He wasn't going to take advantage of Roll but he wanted to know what she thought.

"So, uhh…I…uhhh…err…" Mega Man was blushing furiously by this point.

Roll giggled slightly and hugged him.

"Thanks Mega."

Mega Man's embarrassment grew but he held her.

"Roll! Are you okay?" Maylu's panicked voice asked.

Roll jumped away from Mega Man as if she had been scalded.

"I'm okay! Mega Man and the others saved me!" Roll said.

"You sound like something is embarrassing you. What happened?"

"Nothing!" Roll shouted.

"Well…Alright if you say so. I'm just glad you're okay. I've been so scared ever since the communication between us was cut off." Maylu said in relief.

"Um… Let's jack out." Roll whispered as the heat slowly left her face.

"Alright." Maylu agreed.

A second after Roll left Mega Man jacked out as well.

After Mega Man saw his operators face he knew that he was going to be teased.

"Lan, I'm kind of tired I think I'll take a rest." Mega Man said instantly.

"You're just trying to put off the inevitable." Lan smirked.

"Let's get it over with then…" Mega Man bowed his head in defeat.

"You like Roll?" Lan asked.

Mega Man whispered.

"Didn't catch that Mega Man." Lan replied cheerfully.

"Yes." He spoke just loud enough for Lan to hear him.

"Do you like her as a girl or friend?" Lan pressed.

"Both." Mega Man admitted.

"Well, technically you might be younger than me. However, You have the emotions, personality and intelligence of an adult. I trust you can handle a relationship like that."

"It's crazy! I'm just a program!" Mega Man replied bitterly.

"One that has as much a personality as me and more of a personality than a lot of people." Lan replied sagely.

"Still…" Mega Man trailed off.

"I'm not letting you hide your feelings partner. If you don't tell her you'll burst; at least that's what dad said."

"Huh?" Mega Man looked at him in confusion.

"Well, Dad gave me a little speech when I entered fifth grade. Said that one day I'll find a girl that I like and said that you need to tell her so that you don't burst."

Mega Man stared at him with an open mouth.

"What?" Lan demanded.

"You remembered something?" Mega Man asked in shock.

Lan pouted.

"I remember things from time to time." Lan replied.

ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!

SINCERELY GARDIAN X


	7. Chapter 6

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 6

Aftermath

"Sir, that encounter with that Gospel Navi; Detonator Man has me concerned. Why did he run off as soon as he saw me?" Paladin Man asked.

"That I don't know." Blaze replied.

"Sir, I know you too well, you are hiding something. Please trust me. I won't betray you."

Blaze looked at him for a long moment.

"It's nothing major. I just was thinking and I have a few theories but nothing solid. That's all."

Paladin Man sighed and shook his head.

"Very well Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, Gospel has really upped its attacks recently." Mega Man noted as he jacked out.

"Yeah, Cut Man and that Ninja were more than a little difficult." Lan agreed as they walked out of his room.

"Hey, Lan I hate to say this but, I'm wiped out. I need some rest. Sorry." Mega Man whispered in exhaustion.

"I understand, you took down two high grade Navi's by yourself. You deserve a rest." Lan replied.

Mega Man's screen dimmed.

"Well, I wonder what Blaze is doing." Lan noted and started to knock on the guest room door.

He heard two voices inside and it made him hesitate.

"What is going on?" Blaze asked.

"Two more of Gospel's Navi's have been deleted." A familiar voice said.

"I see. In any event keep me posted."

"Understood." The familiar voice replied.

After a few seconds Lan realized that they weren't going to say anymore and he knocked.

"Who is it?" Blaze asked.

"It's me Lan.' Lan said.

Blaze opened the door.

"What can I do for you Lan?" Blaze asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Lan replied.

"Well here I am." Blaze said simply.

"I see that. What have you been up to?" Lan asked.

"Not a lot." Blaze replied unhelpfully.

Lan shook his head in frustration and left the room.

"You know, people would talk to you more if you opened up." Lan said as he exited.

"…And your point?" Blaze asked.

"You don't care?" Lan asked in shock.

Blaze shrugged.

"Then what are you after?" Lan asked.

"Staying away from Gospel. That's why I'm hiding out in the middle of ACDC." Blaze replied.

"But what about life?" Lan asked.

Blaze didn't reply.

"I give up." Lan grumbled and shut the door behind him.

"He's such a strange person." Lan said as he left.

Lan sighed and went outside. After wandering the streets he saw Mayl sitting at a park bench.

"Mayl! What are you doing?" Lan called as he skated over to her.

"Just reading." She replied and indicated the red book in her hands.

"What is it?" Lan asked as he sat next to her.

"It's a book on virus busting." Mayl replied.

"Why are you reading that?" Lan asked curiously.

Mayl blushed faintly. Lan was baffled.

"I just want to become stronger." She whispered.

"Oh, well Mega Man and I will always come and give you a hand." Lan promised.

"Thanks Lan." Mayl whispered.

"What are friends for?" Lan asked.

She looked a slightly surprised for a millisecond before she recovered and spoke.

"To be there for each other." She replied.

"Right! I promise I'll do whatever I can to help."

WELL, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SMALL BUT I WAS HAVING A DIFFICULT TIME DECIDING HOW I WANTED TO DO THIS CHAPTER...

I THINK ITS TIME THAT I GET TO THE REALLY SERIOUS PARTS... WILL LAN AND MEGA MAN BE ABLE TO OVERCOME THE WORST THREAT THEY HAVE EVER FACED...? A THREAT UNLIKE ANY OTHER...


	8. Chapter 7

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 7

Gospel's Fury

"Detonator Man, prepare for the assault on ACDC square, Roll Exe is there. Capture her first. Don't worry about Paladin Man; he's currently undergoing an update so he won't be there." Blaze said.

"Excellent." Detonator Man said as he logged onto the net.

"Meanwhile I will test Lan's loyalties…" Blaze smirked as he left the room with the PET's of Detonator Man and Paladin Man. Both were hidden.

"I wonder how he will respond to the E-mails…" Blaze whispered as he exited Lan's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lan!" Detonator Man's back and he's attacking ACDC square again!" Mega Man called to him.

"Again? This is getting old!" Lan rolled out of bed even though it was only ten in the morning and rushed over to Mega Man.

Just as Lan was about to Jack Mega Man in he received a set of E-mails.

"Open them, they might help us find out what's going on." Lan said.

"Right here's the first one."

Lan looked down on the screen and saw the first of the emails.

_To: Lan_

_From: Mayl_

_Subject: Roll's in trouble!_

_Lan! Detonator Man has captured Roll. I can't do anything to help her! Please save her Lan. _

Lan ground his teeth in fury. Detonator Man knew Mega Man had an affinity to Roll and was exploiting it. Even as Lan was storming over the problem with Roll Mega Man opened the Next E-Mail

_To: Lan_

_From: Gospel Agent_

_Subject: Test_

_Let's see how well you function when you know your friends are in trouble. If you want your friend Dex to survive you will do exactly what I say. I will allow you to confront Detonator Man. If you lose or don't show up, both Roll and Dex will die. If you win you will receive notice on where to go next._

Lan smacked his head against the desk. Whoever this agent was he was dangerous. Mega Man opened yet another e-mail.

_To: Lan_

_From: Blaze_

_Subject: I can't help sry_

_Sorry Lan I heard about the Net but Paladin Man is undergoing an extensive update and is offline. I sent word to the Officials and they said some guy named Chaud would be on his way. Isn't he the one you were with when you first met me? Anyways, good luck. _

"As if I couldn't get more bad news!" Lan grumbled.

"I know we can only follow the agent's orders though if we want Dex and Roll to survive."

"Jack In! Mega Man! Execute!"

A few minutes later Mega Man was facing off against Detonator Man again.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." Detonator Man smirked.

"Who is the agent that's captured Dex?" Lan demanded.

"Like I'd tell a brat like you." Detonator Man replied.

Mega Man glanced around while Lan and Detonator Man traded insults. He saw that Detonator Man had indeed caught Roll.

"That's it!" Mega Man shouted angrily.

"Right! Mega Man Battle routine set!"

"Execute!" Mega Man began firing off a volley of blasts from his Mega Buster.

Lan sent Mega Man a Gold Fist which he used to smash into the face of Detonator Man. While Detonator Man was still reeling Lan sent a sword, followed by a wide sword, and finished with a long sword. The three chips combined and created the Life Sword which Mega Man struck at the still reeling Detonator Man.

Detonator Man stumbled and dropped to one knee.

"Step Sword!" Lan said as he sent the Step Sword to Mega Man.

Mega Man teleported next to Detonator Man and struck him with the step sword.

Lan sent two Elec Swords to Mega Man.

Mega Man savagely struck the stunned Detonator Man.

"If I can't kill you head to head I'll destroy every thing!" Detonator Man roared.

"Final Detonation!" Detonator Man roared.

Lan gasped and sent a barrier 200 to Mega Man. Mega Man rushed in front of Roll. The explosion erupted from Detonator Man and would have eliminated Mega Man if it weren't for the barrier 200 battlechip. As it was Mega Man protected Roll but took heavy damage. Mega Man looked out at where Detonator Man had been in complete exhaustion. Detonator Man was no more.

"Mega!" Roll cried and hugged him.

"Roll… Are you okay?" Mega Man asked as his legs gave out.

Roll supported him and then spoke.

"Thanks to you." She said.

"….R…..l…..Ro…….Rol…..Roll….yo…….Roll, can you hear me?" Mayl's voice came over the communication systems of Roll's PET.

"I'm okay thanks to Mega, but he's hurt pretty bad. Can I stay with him and give him a hand while he gets back on his feet?"

"Roll?" Mayl asked.

"Mega got hurt thanks to me. I want to help him out." Roll explained.

"Okay." Mayl sighed.

"Thanks Mayl."

Mayl deactivated her PET and Mega Man whispered to Lan tiredly.

"Lan, you have another email." Mega Man attempted to stand properly but started to collapse again.

Roll caught him before he fell.

"I'll support you okay Mega?" Roll asked.

"Alright." Mega Man whispered.

Lan opened the email manually since Mega Man was so exhausted.

_To: Lan_

_From: Gospel Agent_

_Subject: Orders_

_Well done, you defeated Detonator Man. Still, he was merely a pawn. Now, listen, if you want Dex to live jack out and come to the warehouse in ACDC; the old abandoned one. I know Roll is with you so as to make this a bit of a challenge for me I've included in this attachment a special upgrade so that a PET can hold two Navi's. If she wants Roll can use this attachment to be in the same PET with your Navi. You best be ready to do exactly what I say. I might advise you to let Roll's operator know if Roll decides to join you in this. Otherwise she may hate you later on._

Lan quickly explained the situation to Roll and Mega Man.

"I'll come with you." Roll said instantly.

"No…It's too dangerous…" Mega Man protested feebly.

"Mega, you are always risking everything for us. Now it's my turn." Roll responded.

"Roll…"

"Besides, I'll expect Lan to operate me." Roll added.

"Huh?" Mega Man looked at her in confusion.

"Really, Mega! Your operator is one of the best. You believe in him but I do too." Roll explained.

"Thanks Roll." Lan said.

Roll smiled and she blushed faintly.

"No thanks needed, I just want to help Mega." Roll explained as her blush grew.

WELL ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE ADDED TO THIS STORY, WERE YOU BEGINNING TO THINK I WAS NEVER GOING TO UPDATE IT AGAIN?

NO, IT JUST TOOK A WHILE TO DECIDE WHERE I WANTED IT TO GO. IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING...

THINGS ARE GOING TO REALLY HEAT UP

GETTING READY FOR THE GRADUATION PARTY ISN'T AN EASY TASK... (I'M KINDA TIRED)


	9. Chapter 8

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 8

Desperate Stand

"I'm scanning the attachment…No viruses detected." Roll announced.

"Excellent. Go ahead and install it." Lan ordered.

"Just a second Lan." Roll said before a screen appeared on the PET.

COMPRESSED FILE

UNCOMPRESSING…

RECONFIGURING PET…

PET CONFIGURATION COMPLETE

DOUBLE NAVI SYSTEM UPLOADING

CONFIGURING…

READING DATA…

WRITING APPLICATION…

DOWNLOADING…

50 PERCENT COMPLETE…

ACCESSING…

COMPRESSING…

APPLICATION WRITTEN…

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE…

CONFIGUATION COMPLETE.

"Well?" Lan asked.

"It's clean. Everything is a-okay. I'll enter the PET. After I do jack Mega Man out okay?"

"Alright Roll." Lan agreed and then a second later he saw Roll on the left side of his PET.

Lan looked at her quizzically.

"You're on the left side of the PET." He explained to her after she noticed his look.

"That's probably so you can see both Navi's at once." She explained.

"Right. Jack out Mega Man." Lan jacked his exhausted Navi out.

Mega Man appeared on the right side of Lan's PET. A moment later the two of them looked at the opposite side of the screen. Roll let out a squeal of delight as she rushed over to Mega Man. As soon as she reached him Roll pulled Mega Man into a hug.

Roll was facing away from a now smirking Lan. Mega Man blushed as he noticed Lan's face. A few seconds later Lan stopped smirking at them and put his PET in its customary place.

"Well, let's hit the road." Lan whispered as he dashed towards the abandoned warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mega Man's blush didn't go away even after Lan had stopped smirking at him. When they arrived at the Warehouse and Lan let them know Roll finally let go. Fortunately for Mega Man the color in his face had returned to normal just before she had released him.

"Roll, Mega Man whoever kidnapped Dex isn't making this easy on us. The door is locked." Lan said.

"Jack me in and I'll take care of it." Roll replied.

"Okay. Jack in Roll!" Lan said as he jacked her into the access console.

Inside the Console computer system it was nearly pitch black. Only the center access system emitted a pale blue light.

A few seconds later she smiled as she unlocked the door.

"That was easy." Roll noted.

"Unfortunately for you it wasn't quite as easy as you might expect." A voice said from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Roll demanded.

"Indeed, your future looks bleak little girl." Another voice said from the shadows.

"There are two of you?" Roll asked as she readied herself for combat.

"Yes…Prepare to be exterminated by the combined powers of Buster Man and Blade Man."

Roll looked around desperately as she tried to see her enemies. Suddenly a purple bolt of energy shot at her. Roll quickly rolled out of the way before standing again.

"This is going to be tough Roll." Lan warned.

"I know, but I believe that you'll find a way to win." Roll replied as she ducked under another shot.

"I'll do what I can." Lan promised.

"Airshoes, lava field download!" Lan shouted as he downloaded the two chips.

"Roll use the Airshoes to hover and let the lava damage the enemy." Lan ordered.

"Right!" Roll agreed.

She held herself in place while the heat began to take its toll on the foes. After a time the heat vanished as did the effects of the Airshoes.

"Firesword download!" Lan shouted.

"Use it to see a little better." Lan explained.

"Okay." Roll agreed and began to wave the sword around in an attempt to find her foes. She as she did she managed to see the gleam of a black blade descending on her.

"Guard!" Lan shouted as he sent a guard battlechip to Roll.

The mettaur shell appeared in front of roll and the black blade struck it. Instantly the guard battlechip retaliated with a shockwave of energy.

Roll continued to battle valiantly and with Lan's help she was doing well. However, she didn't have the stamina that Mega Man had nor did she have his impressive attack power. This meant that she was slowly losing the battle. It was only a matter of time before she was going to be overwhelmed by the fierce attacks of the other two Navi's. She still hadn't actually seen them either which meant she was busy dodging attacks and had no time to spare to look for them.

"Lan, things are looking really bad here!" Roll panted as she ducked under the sword strike from Blade Man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lan looked his remaining chips before he growled in frustration. He was running out of options. Roll wasn't his Navi and Lan wasn't sure if Mayl would forgive him if he let Roll get deleted. Lan knew that he could never forgive himself if that happened.

"Lan, there you are… Let me guess you're having trouble there." Chaud said as he approached Lan.

Lan nodded.

"Yeah, Roll is having a hard time and Mega Man is too injured to help her."

"Roll?" Chaud frowned.

"It's a really long story, would you mind giving me a hand though?" Lan asked.

Chaud nodded.

"That's why I'm here. It's my duty as an official."

A second later Proto Man entered the console.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Engage Blind Mode Proto Man." Chaud ordered.

"Yes sir." Proto Man agreed.

A second later and two slashes later Buster Man and Blade Man were deleted.

"Thanks Proto Man." Roll said as she caught her breath.

"I'm just doing what my operator ordered. Thank him if you are going to thank anyone." Proto Man replied.

I'VE ALREADY FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY TOO.

MY OTHER STORY 'MEGA MAN ZERO OMEGA' IS CURRENTLY GROUND TO A HALT AND AS SOON AS I GET PAST THE DIFFICULTIES I'LL CONTINUE.

THE MAIN PROBLEM IS THAT I NEED TO LOOK AT THE BOSSES THAT I HAVEN'T MENTIONED YET. (I'VE FORGOTTEN NAMES! IMPOSSIBLE...)


	10. Chapter 9

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 9

Kid Grave's Offer

A few seconds later Chaud and Lan entered the building.

As soon as they did the lights flared to life. Lan peered across the old but massive warehouse. On the other side a strange man that looked almost robotic stood on the other end. Chaud snarled furiously when he saw him.

"What is it?" Lan asked.

"That's Kid Grave, the Leader of Gospel."

Kid Grave stood at the other end patiently. After a silent debate with himself Lan dashed over to him and Chaud quickly followed. When they neared the strange person he spoke.

"Ahh…Lan and Chaud, the two primary destroyers of WWW. But, Gospel is a completely different matter. Listen closely, do you want your friend…Dex I believe; to live? If that's the case then all Lan has to do is hand over his PET."

"How do we know that you even have Dex?" Chaud demanded.

Kid Grave merely pointed with his left hand at the left wall. Lan and Chaud took a single look and realized that it was indeed Dex.

"You monster." Mega Man growled angrily.

"Perhaps, but Gospel will rule the world thanks to my savagery."

"Why do you want Mega Man?" Roll demanded.

"Ahh, my agent was indeed cunning. Two navi's in one PET, he is the only one I know that could have reconfigured a PET to do so. Too bad he had to sacrifice Detonator Man to make sure you'd use the enhancement."

"It was a trap?" Lan asked sickened.

"I would assume so but then again he has always been the sporting kind of person. Perhaps he wanted to give you a more balanced playing field."

"Who is this agent of yours?" Chaud demanded.

Kid Grave laughed hollowly.

"You truly think I would reveal such an important detail? You are a fool."

"Let Dex go!" Lan shouted.

Kid Grave laughed again.

"After you yield your PET."

"Lan, you have to give us up." Roll said.

"But what about Mayl? She still needs you!" Lan protested.

"I know but I'll send her an email right now and she'll understand."

"But…" Lan protested again.

"We have to do this." Roll said resolutely.

"Of course there is the second option." Kid Grave then said.

"What's that?"

"You take Dex's place." He replied.

"What?" Lan asked in confusion.

"It would be a hostage swap if you will. We will release Dex and give him his PET back-unharmed if you take his place. I will allow you to keep your PET and chips if you promise to not attempt to escape. If you attempt an escape then I will have no choice but to take your PET and chips."

Lan bowed his head. He knew that the 'second option' was his only choice.

"All right I'll take Dex's place."

"Excellent. You will follow me. After ten minutes the bars around Dex will drop. Your official friend will be able to take him home then."

"Lan no!" Chaud and Dex protested.

"Sorry guys. I have to." Lan said with a sad smile.

Lan then spoke again.

"Chaud could you let everyone know what happened? I think that you would be the best person to tell them."

Chaud nodded sadly before he spoke.

"Understood. I can assume Gospel will not harm you since they are allowing you to keep your PET?" He directed the question towards Kid Grave.

"As long as he doesn't try anything he will be fine." Kid Grave replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten Minutes later Lan was staring out of a helicopter window and watching the waves below him. Kid Grave sat next to him.

"Would you tell me who your agent is that was 'cunning' since I'm a prisoner and if I attempt an escape my Navi would be in danger?"

"You might meet him later." Kid Grave answered unhelpfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir! We must attempt to rescue young Lan and Mega Man!" Paladin Man said.

"It's impossible, we don't have any idea where to start and what's more is if we made a racket it would endanger him even more." Blaze replied simply.

"Please sir, we must try!" He protested.

"Sorry, Paladin Man, we've gotten too involved as it is."

"Sir?"

"Gospel has already won this war…" Blaze said moodily.

"What happened to you sir? You used to never give up."

"I saw the truth." Blaze replied before he sat on the bed and rested his head on his hands.

"I don't understand." Paladin Man said.

Blaze looked back up and at the screen.

"You will." He replied grimly.

GOOD NEWS! I HAVE GOTTEN MORE INFO FROM ZERO 3 SO EXPECT A MEGA MAN ZERO OMEGA UPDATE SOON. DOES NO ONE LIKE THIS ONE ANYMORE...? I'VE JUST GOTTEN INTO IT :C

I LEAVE SHORTLY FOR BASIC SORRY BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE STORIES ARE GOING TO GO ON STANDBY... SORRY!


	11. Chapter 10

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 10

Shadow's of Gospel

"Where are we going?" Lan asked the robotic Kid Grave.

They were on a helicopter and headed away from ACDC town.

"Does it matter?" Kid Grave answered his question with a question.

"I think it kind of does." Lan replied heatedly.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Kid Grave asked.

"…You are just going to answer questions with questions aren't you?" Lan asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Kid Grave asked tauntingly in his robotic voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mega, what functions does this PET have?" asked him.

"Quite a number but no form of GPS if that's what you where thinking of." Mega Man replied.

"No, I was thinking we could connect to Proto Man and he could locate us by tracking our signal once we arrived at wherever we are going." Roll replied.

"I don't think it'll work so well." Mega Man said sadly.

"Why not?" Roll asked.

"Well, it's mainly because of the fact that this PET is shielded against all forms of tracing." Mega Man replied.

"What?" Roll asked in shock.

"Lan's dad made it that way for his safety." Mega Man explained.

"Gospel must've known that." Roll said thoughtfully.

"That's quite likely." Mega Man agreed.

"What can we do then?" Roll asked in frustration.

"I don't know yet. We need to know what's happening and the geography before any attempt at escape or tearing Gospel down occur." Mega Man replied.

"Well…We have to wait." Roll grumbled.

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, could I search and see if I could find anything out on the net at the very least?"

"No. It's too chaotic right now to jack in to the network."

"Sir, Please! I must aid Mega Man and his operator. They have a nobility far greater than most others! I beg of you to allow this!" Paladin Man pleaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was happening Paladin Man was pleading with him. Paladin Man never opposed Blaze…Until now. Blaze didn't understand it.

"Paladin Man…"

"This is something I must do, I vowed to serve you loyally but this is something even greater than a single vow sir. I'll do whatever it takes to save them."

"They can't be saved." Blaze replied sharply.

"I won't believe it. Gospel can be beaten, it can fall. We can stop them. We have the power Blaze."

"No…Gospel is too strong, it is immortal…"

"Blaze?" Paladin Man asked.

Blaze's eyes cleared for a second, and they retained some of their forgotten sharpness. His memory was sharpened for a second.

"But then again…Why should they be in charge? Alright. Jack in! Paladin Man execute!"

"Paladin Man I'm a little sharper right now than I have been. Unfortunately, it probably won't last long. Go to Global Net and look for the old WWW server entrance. It should take you to a place where you can get your information. Paladin Man, I hate to say this but, you'll be on your own."

"Sir?" Paladin Man asked.

"I know that you know there's something wrong with me…That's part of it…huh? What's going on? Paladin Man?" Blaze was suddenly confused.

"You jacked me in to do some work sir."

"Oh, alright then. Carry on. Call me if you need a hand…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the helicopter landed on the small island fortress Lan followed the taller Kid Grave.

Finally when they were inside Lan asked Kid Grave a question.

"Why have you brought me here?" Lan demanded.

The doors shut and Kid Grave turned and faced him.

"To do to you what we did to get our best operative. Ha-ha-ha…But, you shall see soon enough what I speak of. Your quarters are right over there."

"Do to me what you did to get your best operative?" Lan asked in total confusion.

"You shall see. Just go to your room. Now." Kid Grave ordered.

"Alright…Fine." Lan grumbled as he left.

SO NOW THE MYSTERY DEEPENS...WELL, I HOPE THAT IT IS A GOOD THING THAT I'VE RETURNED...(WAS IT? PLEASE TELL ME.)

GARDIAN X


	12. Chapter 11

Mega Man Battle Network Heroes

Chapter 11

Betrayal

Paladin Man drew his silvery sword and slashed through the Gospel security cube-even though the security was far above level ten (Max) it was worthless against the blade that Paladin Man wielded. He then rushed inward, cut through the viruses that Gospel had created to act as a defense, and stabbed into Gospel's final firewall.

"And that's a security breach." Paladin Man smirked behind his visor and began to download all of the information in the Gospel servers.

After he did so he repaired the firewall and jacked out. If anyone looked they would know that someone had penetrated their security cube but it looked like no one penetrated the firewall. This would mean that they would feel safer…Just how he wanted them…

"Open data…" Paladin Man ordered and began to search all of Gospel's systems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Could Gospel truly fall...Is such a thing possible…? I…I…Don't know…No…That's only wishful thinking…Gospel…Is invincible….For eternity…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kid Grave simply pointed at a room and said only a single short statement.

"Your Room."

Lan nodded and went into the room he was told to go to. Afterwards, he heard the door lock behind him.

"Soon Lan, soon you shall be our greatest operator…" Lan heard the voice of Grave say.

"Me join Gospel? Not a chance!" Lan growled.

"You will have no choice Lan Hikari. You will serve us willingly and loyally and by proxy so will Mega and now as well." Lan heard footsteps lead away from his door.

"What?" Lan demanded in horror.

"If you did suddenly begin to serve Gospel then we both would have to fight for Gospel, the loyalty encoding would make it almost impossible for us to do otherwise." Roll conceded.

"Fortunately, I will never bow to Gospel then."

"Wait, since you are Mayl's navi you shouldn't be altered by any changes." Mega Man protested.

"It seems that until I somehow return to Mayl's PeT I'm considered Lan's navi." Roll replied quietly.

"I won't let them use either of you or me." Lan announced.

"Thanks, Lan." Roll replied.

"We believe in you Lan. You can do this." Mega Man added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was it wise to allow him to keep his Navi?" A Gospel operative asked.

Grave laughed hollowly.

"He will do anything to protect them. Even if he must surrender to us. Naturally that is not my 'Grand Plan' for him. No, it is much more…delicious…"

"What is that plan if you don't mind me asking."

"You know of our top operative? Blaze Templar? He was once like Lan Hikari. Naturally after some tinkering and work with his mind he saw things our way. He is my most loyal servant now."

"That's brutal, and truly worthy of you sir." The operative replied.

"Isn't it? We had to break his down first. All it took was some emotional pain. That's were operative Blaze comes into play again. I will have him capture Mayl and have her brought here."

"A double emotional breaking. He will be broken to see that Mayl is captured and then broken even more with the knowledge that Blaze Templar was the one to do it! A masterful plan indeed!"

"I thought so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaze Templar sighed as he noticed the Screen of Detonator Man's PeT begin to glow.

_More orders? Very Well._

Blaze picked up the PeT and read the message.

_To: Operative Blaze_

_Well done on your last mission. You preformed your duties flawlessly. Now, we need to get access to one of Lan's friends. In this case it would be best if that friend is the one who has a crush on him: Mayl. Bring her to HQ ASAP. _

_End._

"Mission accepted." Blaze murmured.

He strode over to Paladin Man's PeT and switched it off.

"Sorry but you don't need or want to see what happens next." Blaze said to the now deactivated device.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mayl massaged her temples as she worried about Roll, Mega Man, and Lan. They had given themselves up to save Dex. She didn't fault Lan. It was his nature to be self sacrificing. However, Mayl missed them terribly.

"Thinking about him?" Blaze asked her.

She nodded slightly.

"I can't stop thinking about him. I miss Lan."

"Paladin Man managed to hack into their systems and I have a lead. But, the final security system is…unique. It is designed so only those who know a great deal about Lan can access it. Since Gospel has been spying on him for months that isn't a problem to them. However, for me it is a problem. I truly know very little about Lan. Seeing as this is the case I thought it might be best to take his closest friend with me when I infiltrate their base. It has a complex detection system so more than two people will be too easy to detect. We should start out early tomorrow; say Six A.M. and if all goes as planned we should be done by three. Will you help me?" Blaze asked.

She looked at him; unsure for a second. She then realized that he hadn't given her a reason not to trust him.

"Alright." She said after a moment.

"Thank you Mayl. This makes things so much easier." Blaze smiled at her in relief.

WRITER'S BLOCK, LAID OFF, DISTRACTED...I JUST HAVE HAD A TERRIBLE TIME GETTING BACK INTO THIS. NO, I AM NOT GOING TO QUIT. I WILL RECOVER. I JUST NEED TO GET A NEW JOB SO I CAN FOCUS BETTER. MY HANDS STILL ITCH TO WRITE BUT...

I WILL START UPDATING ON THE GOOD OLD EVERY FEW DAYS AGAIN...ALL I ASK FOR IS A LITTLE MORE TIME...

THANKS.

GARDIAN X


End file.
